


Young God

by LadyMiddlefinger



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Sex, Dominance, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Revenge, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMiddlefinger/pseuds/LadyMiddlefinger
Summary: The music poured out of the massive speakers like a relentless waterfall. Sansa's body vibrated from the deep bass while she moved with her eyes closed on the crowded dance floor. The few shots of vodka and the other drinks she has had this evening numbed her and she was more than happy about that. Being drunk seemed to be the only thing which kept her sane and not feeling anything at all. She had cried for weeks, even months, locking herself up in her bedroom and staining her pillow cases with salty tears. She had thought about running away so many times, though couldn't move a single finger. It had been the day of her parent's and her brother Robb's sudden death which had crushed her pretty little world forever.





	Young God

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> This is my belated christmas present to all you lovely P x S shippers. This one-shot is pure smut tbh and inspired by "Young God" by Halsey. I heard this song over and over again and somehow this scene came to my mind. I hope you enjoy this little piece of writing (it seems like all I can write are smutty little fanfics :-D)  
> Have a great New Year's Eve tomorrow and all the best for you in 2018! Keep shady, guys!

> _{He says, "Ooh, baby girl, you know we're gonna be legends_  
>  _I'm a king and you're a queen and we will stumble through heaven_  
>  _If there's a light at the end, it's just the sun in your eyes_  
>  _I know you wanna go to heaven, but you're human tonight"_
> 
> _And I've been sitting at the bottom of a swimming pool_  
>  _For a while now, drowning my thoughts out with the sounds_
> 
> _But do you feel like a young god?_  
>  _You know the two of us are just young gods_  
>  _And we'll be flying through the streets with the people underneath_  
>  _And they're running, running, running_  
>  _But do you feel like a young god?_  
>  _You know the two of us are just young gods_  
>  _And we'll be flying through the streets with the people underneath_  
>  _And they're running, running, running again_
> 
> _He says, "Oh, baby girl, don't get cut on my edges_  
>  _I'm the king of everything and oh, my tongue is a weapon_  
>  _There's a light in the crack that's separating your thighs_  
>  _And if you wanna go to heaven you should fuck me tonight"_
> 
> _And I've been sitting at the bottom of a swimming pool_  
>  _For a while now, drowning my thoughts out with the sounds_
> 
> _But do you feel like a young god?_  
>  _You know the two of us are just young gods_  
>  _And we'll be flying through the streets with the people underneath_  
>  _And they're running, running, running_  
>  _But do you feel like a young god?_  
>  _You know the two of us are just young gods_  
>  _And we'll be flying through the streets with the people underneath_  
>  _And they're running, running, running again}_

 

The music poured out of the massive speakers like a relentless waterfall. Sansa's body vibrated from the deep bass while she moved with her eyes closed on the crowded dance floor. The few shots of vodka and the other drinks she has had this evening numbed her and she was more than happy about that. Being drunk seemed to be the only thing which kept her sane and not feeling anything at all. She had cried for weeks, even months, locking herself up in her bedroom and staining her pillow cases with salty tears. She had thought about running away so many times, though couldn't move a single finger. It had been the day of her parent's and her brother Robb's sudden death which had crushed her pretty little world forever. Sansa had screamed and thrown her fists to the wall, her sister Arya had ran away and her younger brothers Bran and Rickon had not been able to grasp the truth of it at all. The police had said it had been an accident but she believed none of it. She did not know who was responsible for it but she knew she would find out, even if it would cost her soul.

The company of her parents was the only thing that was left and since she was 19 and the oldest of the remaining Stark siblings, it now belonged to her. Her only help was Petyr Baelish, board member and one of the best-known playboys in the country. He seemed to take a special interest in Sansa, for he always was by her side whenever she needed help with the business or with life in general. She remembered the one time he had kissed her in the elevator after her emotions had gotten the best of her. She had cried rivers and had nearly broken down. Petyr had stopped the elevator and had held her for as long as she had needed to be held. His lips had then found hers in a carefull and gentle kiss. Sansa shook her head to get rid of all her confusing feelings. _I don't want this fucking company, I want none of it. I want my old life back_ , she thought when she spotted her friend Margaery, drink in one hand, a hot guy's arm in the other. 

"Enjoying yourself?" Margaery asked as she had made her way through the crowd, leaving the guy behind.

"Not as much as you, I guess." Sansa looked over her friend's shoulder and eyed her newest prey. "Pretty, pretty boy."

"Definitely! I hope he can kiss as good as he...oh fuck, trouble coming."

Sansa turned around to look in the direction in which Margaery seemed to spot something. Or better said, someone. "Shit."

"If you need help, I will be right over there." Margaery looked at her apologetically, sipped at her drink and left. _Great, just great._

"How did you...?" Sansa wanted to ask but once Petyr had reached her he got a careful but stern hold of her hand and practically dragged her towards one of the exits nearby. The club spat both of them out into a backstreet and fresh air flooded her lungs just as hot boiling rage flooded her veins.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Taking you home. We need you for tomorrow's meeting. Sober."

"No fucking way. I'm here to party, so get out of my way." She crossed her arms in front of her body and tried to walk past Petyr but he blocked the way.

He took a controlled breath, then said: "Come home."

"I do not have a home in case you forgot. My home is a fucking empty house. So let me pass."

Sansa was annoyed. The last thing she now needed was a man to tell her what to do. "I will not go home." She was pretty drunk but not drunk enough for her taste.

"You will come with me, young lady. I won't let you destroy yourself.", he said and got a hold of her wrist the moment she wanted to run past him the second time.

"Let. Go." She tried to free her hand but Petyr tightened his grip and pulled her closer.

"No. You will not go inside again and get wasted completely. No. You will come with me and sleep out your intoxication. You have a company to lead. This company needs your intelligent and sharp mind and you can't think straight right now", he insisted without letting his eyes off of hers.

Sansa was furious. She tried to fight him again but he seemed to be unaffected.

"Fuck this fucking company and fuck YOU", she screamed.

"Sansa, you are clearly out of your mind right now. I don't want to hurt you but if you won't come with me I have to find others ways."

The back door of the club suddenly opened again and let the overwhelming sound of music pour out. Sansa's ears ringed but she was still too upset to really mind.

"NO." Her voice cut through the music like a sharp knife, then the door closed again, letting Sansa and Petyr remain in silence. She could smell his aftershave for he was standing just inches away from her, still holding her wrist. He looked at her with cold grey-greenish eyes and thin lips, the serious look of someone who will not back down. His breath touched the tip of her nose. She tried to fight herself free once again but still, she had no real chance. Petyr brought his remaining hand to her back to press her even more to him.

"Sansa, I'm serious.", he growled.

She felt the weight of his body against her thin black dress. He had her in his fangs and would not let her go.

"Petyr...", she stammered, dizzy from the alcohol but still too furious to let him win. She would not give up to break free, not give up to run away.

"I said no." His words were sharp but only a whisper right in front of her face. He would not let her win either.

"I just want to forget it. All of it. Let me fucking waste the last pieces of my life and be gone!" Sansa's red locks swirled like fire as she wildly shook her head, her whole body in fact, to free herself. As this was not working, she spit right in his face.

The surprised look on Petyr's face turned into fury only seconds later. He shifted his weight and drove her against the wall behind her. The hard stone pressed against her back. His hand let go of her wrist and positioned itself lightly around her neck, the other one was resting against the wall beside her face. His eyes were mostly black now, she could see how much she had humiliated him and kind of liked the power this had given her over him. He was a dangerous man, she had always known that. As much as he seemed to care for her, he would not let her play him.

Sansa whished she would struggle for air, he would press a little more so she could forget everything that had happened in the previous months. She wanted to get rid of every little memory and feeling dragging her down into a black hole. She was angry and lost, all hope had left her. There was nothing to lose.

He seemed to read her mind and tightened his delicate fingers around her neck a bit but not enough to really hurt her. He met her gaze. The cold air of the night made her chill a bit but she honestly did not care at all.

"Harder" she hissed between clenched teeth, bringing her right hand to the one around her neck, trying to press it even more to her.  "Make it all go away."

Suddenly, Petyr's mouth came crashing onto hers, his eyes still open, still fixating her. The fury in them was mixed with pure lust, burning bright inside of him. Sansa moaned into his mouth, unable to control her body. The sudden shift of the situation left her breathless, her own anger still infiltrating her soul, letting free dark desires which were totally new to her.

Petyr broke their contact for what felt like an eternity, peering right into her heart. "This is what you want then, huh? Your dark and twisted soul longing for something to consume you and your thoughts, to stop your body from breathing, your heart from feeling." He tightend his grip a bit more, just as she wished. "Is this what makes you happy then? Pain to numb you? Look Sansa. Don't get cut on my edges. You won't survive this."

"Good" was the only thing coming out of her mouth before she tried to chase his lips.

Petyr's hand let go of her neck by then. He closed the last remaining distance between them. His lips pressed against hers, his tongue urgently trying to find access to her mouth.

She moaned again, her hands now trying to grip him, trying to hold him close, to consume him. Her thoughts were coated with the longing to feel him and to not feel at all at the same time.

His right hand buried itself in her tangled locks while the other tried to push up her dress. She let go a deep sigh in anticipation and pressed herself even more into him. Her slim figure seemed to compliment his own lean body perfectly and she could already feel his hard member underneath his trousers.

Petyr's hand, which previously pushed up her dress, was now slipping beneath it, his fingers ripping her underwear apart in one swift motion. Sansa did not care at all. She did not care about her slip, she did not care about who might walk by this backstreet and she did not care that it was Petyr Baelish, the most dubious man in Kings Landing and nearly as old as her father had been.

When his thumb found her little nub, she hissed again, nearly growled because the sensation of his touch drove her mad. He was still kissing her, sucking in her lower lip at times, biting her slightly at others. His beard burned on the porcelain skin around her lips but she enjoyed the delicate pain almost too much. Her hands found his dark hair and gripped him there, forcing him to inhale sharply. As an answer to this, he doubled the pressure on her clit, driving two of his slim fingers into her without warning.

Sansa moaned loudly into his mouth and broke the kiss to look him in the eyes.

"Fuck me, Petyr", she yelled at him, her hands travelled down his body to find his belt.

He seemed to be speechless about her boldness or he did not waste his breath to answer her. Either way was fine with her, she did not need him to talk at all.

 After the belt and zipper of his trousers were undone, she pushed them down, only to find him not wearing any underwear at all. He was already hard for her and for one moment she was tempted to go down on him but he did not let her any time to do so. His fingers withdrew from her only to grab his member and position it right in front of her entrance. The tip was already pressing into her, letting harsh moans escape her mouth.

Without another warning he pushed into her and filled her completely. Her breath was driven out of her lungs and she desperately tried to cling to him. She placed one of her long legs around his waist and folded her arms behind his neck for more stability.

He pulled himself out of her entirely before he pushed into her again. Her mind went totally blank with this forceful thrust. She rolled her eyes and closed them completely.

"No", he demanded, repeating his motion once again. "Look at me."

She opened her eyes just to see the raw desire in his. She had never seen something like this before in a man and was driven insane by his gaze.

Petyr let his forehead rest against hers while pushing in and out of her over and over again. She felt her walls clench around his dick. Her leg which still remained on the floor, felt like it would break under the weight of their bodies. Petyr seemed to notice and lifted her so she was able to embrace his middle with both her legs, dugging her heels into his butt.

"We will destroy them all", he whispered into her ear through gritted teeth. "I will help you seek justice." He slammed into her again and again. "I will...make you...the most powerfull...and dangerous...woman...in the city." He seemed to feel her inner walls clench around him and groaned.

His words made her go wild with desire, though in the back of her drunken and overwhelmed mind she knew he had said everything with a purpose. She knew him better than anyone else but she could still not fully understand his motives. Yet.

He sucked on her neck briefly before biting down a bit, forcing her to moan even louder. With each of his hard thrusts he drove her on the edge of madness. She felt all her blood travelling to her core, numbing her completely before she broke down and the orgasm hit her hard. She screamed his name which seemed to do the rest for him and he came

They both were out of breath, clinging desperately to one another.

After some seconds (or even minutes), Petyr let her down carefully and pressed a short but gently kiss to her lips, completely different to what they had shared minutes ago but no less arousing. He then pulled up his trousers and adjusted his shirt.

"Come home with me" he then suggested after Sansa had pulled her dress down and looked at him with glazed eyes.

She nodded. "But first, I want to know something."

"Go ahead." He reached for her hands and interwined his fingers with hers. "You can ask me anything."

"Did you really mean what you said earlier? About helping me seek justice?"

"I did. We both know that it wasn't an accident. Whoever did this will suffer. I will make sure about that."

Sansa searched his eyes for a lie but could not find any.

"I will make you shine, sweetling." His mouth curled into a smirk. "We will make this company the biggest and richest in the whole city. We will fuck them all. We will be Queen and King of fucking everything."


End file.
